Another Day
by FMA4EVER
Summary: Its just another day at Central, until Roy asks a question that gets Riza thinking.
1. Another Day

Another Day

By:FMA4EVER(can't spell)

I do not own FMA!

* * *

It was another day in Central Headquarters. 

The Colonel was slacking off on his paperwork, (again!), Havoc was taking (yet another) smoking break, Breda was playing chess with Falman, Kain was fixing something, and as always, Riza Hawkeye was left to do all the paperwork by herself. That was until she fired a few shots from her gun. But today, she was in no mood to boss or make people work. Heck! She didn't feel like working, but she continued her work at her normal pace.

Roy was awakened from his nap when he heard the phone ring.

"Blasted phone," he muttered.

"Hello? This is Colonel Mustang"

"Hello Hughes,"Roy answered in a not so cheerful voice.

"No! No for the 100th time! I do not want nor need a wife!" And with that Colonel Mustang slammed the phone back onto its receiver.

Yep. This was just another day.

* * *

Havoc, Breda, Kain, and Falman left for lunch, which left the Colonel and Lieutenant alone. 

"Sir?" Riza asked as she still read over her paperwork.

"Yes?"Roy answered back as he stopped spinning in his chair like a child.

"You need to work on your paperwork...now,"Hawkeye answered coldly.

"Fine" was all that was heard from the grumpy Colonel.

After the Colonel got through almost half of his paperwork, he stopped and took a moment to stare at Hawkeye.

A rare thing that only happened once or twice a month.(As long as he didn't get caught.)

Hawkeye could feel the dark eyes of Roy Mustang on her like spot lights.

"Is something wrong?" She asked without looking up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"Was her answer.

"Sir?" Riza asked back as she turned to look at Roy.

"Do you?" Roy repeated.

"No and I don't believe it is any of your concern,"Hawkeye snapped back.

"I don't have a girlfriend either," Roy said as he continued his deep stare into Riza's soul.

"And what? So...we are both single,"Riza responded.

"I'm free tonight. What about you?" Roy asked.

"Free for what?" Riza asked back. She loved torchering the Colonel like this. Maybe it was because she loved the Colonel? No! She couldn't! It's against the rules.

"Free for a date...with me,"Roy answered cooly.

Riza actually took the question into thought. Maybe dating the Colonel wouldn't be so bad.

"Yes"

"Really?"Roy asked getting excited.

"Pick me up at seven,"Riza answered as she left to go to lunch.

**The End...review plz!**

**May continue if you review...**


	2. Another Date

Another Date

By:FMA4EVER(can't spell)

I don't own FMA!

Warning: Characters may be OOC!

* * *

Riza had agreed to go on a date with Roy, but she wasn't sure if it would get serious. 

And it seemed it was going to.

Roy walked Riza to her doorstep aftera romantic night of champinge anda candle lit dinner.

"Thank you Roy. I had a nice time,"Riza says as she turns to face Roy with her back facing the door.

"I'm glad you did,"Roy responed as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"So...would you like to go on another date?" Roy asked nervously.

"Oh," Riza said a little shocked that he even thought about another date with her.

There was a few moments of silence as Riza was thinking and Roy took the silence as rejection and turned to walk away.

"I would love to," Riza says as she grabs Roy's arm and makes him look into her eyes.

Roy took this chance to lean in and capture Riza's lips in his. Riza's eyes widened, but then she shut them and helped deepen the kiss.

**To be continued...review!**


	3. Another Surprise

Another Surprise

By:FMA4EVER(can't spell)

I don't own FMA!

I know the second chapter was REALLY short...I had written more, but when I went to save...it wouldn't save! Here is more to make up for it...

* * *

Havoc and Breda were the only ones in the office at 8:00 a.m. Falman and Kain were on vacation and Mustang and Hawkeye weren't there yet. 

"I wonder where Hawkeye is? She is never usually late,"Breda stated as he continued to work on his paperwork.

"Yeah. I hope nothing is wrong,"Havoc agreed as he lit another cigarette.

Just as Havoc managed to light his cigarette, Roy walked on with Riza right behind. Once they were inside, they sat at their desks and began to work.

But every so often, the Colonel would glance over at Hawkeye and stare for a minute or two, then he would quickly return to his work before anyone took notice.

Soon, the quiet office was interrupted by Maes Hughes running in excitedly.(A/N: I had to bring Maes back...he is sooo funny!)

"Roy! Roy! Roy! Guess what?" Maes yelled with joy.

"What is it Maes?"Roy said with absolutely no feeling.

"GRACIA IS PREGNANT!" Maes yelled with tears of joy welling up.

"She is?"Havoc and Breda ask at the same time.

"Yep! I'm gonna' be a daddy...again!" Maes said proudly.

"Congratulations Maes. We all couldn't be happier,"Riza says cooly.

* * *

After hours of bragging, Maes finally left to go have lunch with his beloved family. Havoc and Breda left to go to lunch also, leaving the Colonel and the Lieutenant alone. 

"So...where should we go on our date tonight?" Roy asks breaking the silence.

"You can decide. You did well last night," Riza answered.

"I know...I am a good kisser," Roy joked.

"I meant on the date's location idiot," Riza glared.

As Roy went back to work on his paperwork, he could have sworn he heard Riza say,"You are a good kisser."

**The end...review!**

**Should I continue this?**


	4. Another Chance

Another Chance

By:FMA4EVER (can't spell...)

I do not own FMA!

* * *

-Flash back- 

_"Roy! I can't believe you! How could you betray me like that?" Riza says through tears._

_"No Riza! It's not like that!"Roy pleaded as he came toward her._

_"No! Don't touch me!" Riza says backing away and running toward the door._

_"No come back!" Roy says as he grabs Riza's arm, but pauses as Riza slaps Roy in the face. _

_"I hate you," Riza whispers right before she walks out the door._

_-_End of Flash back-

* * *

Roy was sitting at his desk at work staring at a picture of Riza. 

Roy sighs and then look back at the phone.

_Maybe I should call her...no...she said she hated me...I'll let her call me..wait..no...yes...I don't know! _Roy thinks as he starts to pull out the hairs in his head.

"Roy? Is everything ok?" Maes Hughes ask as he walks in and pulls up a chair net to Roy's desk.

"I...have a problem...Hughes,"Roy struggles to say.

"What is it?" Hughes urges.

"I...have a girlfriend, see," Roy starts, but is stoped bty Maes yelling, "YOU HAVEA GIRLFRIEND! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"Hughes...I don't think she likes me anymore," Roy continues.

"WHAT DID YOU DO ? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE CENTRAL'S MOST ELEGIBLE BACHELOR? HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ON COUNTLESS DATES!" Maes yells again.

"Maes!Stop yelling at me! I know!" Roy says standing up.

"Well..what hapened Roy?" Maes asks as he sits back down.

"I..I...I kinda, sorta, forgot about our date we had...and...she was going to make me dinner," Roy finally gets out.

"Well...where were you when this date was going on without you?" Maes asks.

"I went...to the bar and..." Roy tries to explain.

"Roy, you didn't...you didn't go home with another woman, did you?" Maes asks afraid of the answer that will be given.

"I don't even remember her stupid name..." Roy answers.

"Roy...," Maes says as he shakes his head in dissappointment.

"I...didn't mean to...," Roy tries to say to defend himself.

"Didn't mean to get caught or actually do it," Maes teases.

"This is not funny Maes..I didn't want to...I didn't want to...I didn't want to hurt her...I love her," Roy says with a tear rolling down his face.

"Roy...you should tell her that...does she know that?" Maes comforts.

"No..I was going to, but she didn't want to hear it...I told her first..about my mistake...," Roy says shamefully.

"And then?" Maes urges on.

"And then she said she hated me..." Roy smirked as he got up to get more coffee.

"Roy...what are you gonna' do now?" Maes asks as he gets up as well.

"I don't know," Roy says plainly.

* * *

Riza is walking toward her door as she hears the door bell ring. 

"Hello?" She answers as she brushes a few stray tears away.

"Hi Riza!" Gracia answers cheerfully.

"Oh...hello Gracia! I heard you were pregnant...congratulations," Riza says as she opens the door and lets her in.

"Riza, why aren't you at work?" Gracia asks concerned.

"I didn't feel well," Riza says as she sits down with Gracia on the couch. It wasn't completely a lie. She realy didn't feel well! How would you feel if the man you loved ripped your heart and tore it to pieces?

"Well, I hope you feel better," Gracia soothes.

"Thank you Gracia," Riza says wearily.

"Is there anything else?" Gracia asks as she puts her hand on Riza's shoulder.

"No...it's nothing," Riza says as she leans into Gracia's embrace and starts to weep.

"He...he hurt me," Riza says through the tears.

"Who? Who Riza? Who?" Gracia asks with concern.

"Roy! He slept with another woman! He betrayed me!" Riza cries with fury.

"Oh Riza! I'm so sorry!" Gracia replies.

"When he told me...what he did...it hurt more than a thousand bullets," Riza sighs.

"I'm...so sorry. I know that doesn't help, but...I am," Gracia says as she carresses Riza's hair.

"I know and...it's ok..I'll be ok," Riza responds as the tears start to drift away.

"Will you...give him another chance?" Gracia asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know," Riza says as another tear falls from her crimson eyes.

**To be continued...review!**

**Hope that was enough for ya'!**


	5. Another Kiss

Another Kiss

By:FMA4EVER (sry 4 spell errors)

I do not own FMA!

* * *

Roy knocks on Riza's door nervously as he straitens his military uniform and the flowers in his hand. 

Riza opens the door and is shocked to find Roy Mustang, the man who broke her heart, with white daisies and red eyes from crying.

His hair was messy and he looked like he hasn't been able to get to sleep for the past couple of days and looks as if his whole world has gone up-side-down.

This did make Riza feel a little better_. At least he feels guilty_...Riza thought as she took the daises, her favorite flower, out of Roy's hand.

"What do you want?" Riza asked coldly.

"I came back for you," Roy answered sincerely.

"Is that all you've got Roy Mustang? I thought you knew all the lines...you've gotten rusty," Riza insults.

Roy takes a step forward and whispers in her ear, "I only say what is true...darling."

Roy's breath against Riza's skin made chills crawl up and down her spine.

_No!I will not let him overcome me! I will be strong and turn him down no matter what! _Riza thinks as she straitens up.

"Sir, I believe this is the part where you say goodbye and take your leave," Hawkeye responds harshly.

"We need to talk," Roy says as he brings his tired eyes to look into Riza's troubled ones.

_I must have shattered her world for her to look as weak as she does right now._

"What more is there to say? You found yourself happier with another woman and you want to say goodbye...I understand completely," Riza replies wearily and with a broken heart.

"Riza...," Roy whispers as he takes a piece of her golden, blonde hair into his hand and feels it.

Roy's actions make Riza yearn for him to hold and kiss her, but she remains still and calm.

_I will not break!_

"Riza...," Roy repeats as he inches closer to Riza's tear stained face.

"Stop...," Riza answers in a whisper because she truly wants him to get closer to her and hold her.

"Do you forgive me?" Roy asks as his lips are right on top of hers, but are still not touching.

"I...I don't know."

"Please do."

"Roy I...," begins, but doesn't finish as Roy closes the gap between them and kisses her.

When they part, Riza finishes with a, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Roy answers right before he gets another kiss.

* * *

**To be continued...review please!**

**I know this was short, but I was being rushed...sorry! There is more..I believe only one more chapter...STAY TUNED!**


	6. Another Baby

Another Baby

By:FMA4EVER (can't spell)

I do not own FMA!

Last chapter! Yay! thanx 4 reviews ya'll!

CAUTION:THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT!XD

* * *

Roy and Riza were on their way to the Hughes house hold to see the newest addition...Ryan Hughes. 

Gracia had her son Ryan only one month ago and Maes couldn't be happier.

Roy and Riza rang the door bell and were greeted by a Miss Elysia Hughes.

"Hi Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza!" Elysia said cheerfully.

"Hello, how is Ryan?" Riza asks.

"Oh! He is very good! Come with me!" Elysia replies as she drags Roy and Riza's arms into the living room where Hughes and Gracia are.

"Ok! So how is my little nephew?" Roy asks as he takes Ryan from Gracia's hold.

Ryan has his father's hair and nose and his mother's smile and eyes.

"He's beautiful Gracia!" Riza exclaims as she looks over Roy's shoulder.

"I know! Right!" Hughes exclaims as he picks up Elysia.

* * *

After hours and hours of cuddling and playing, Gracia and Hughes put the kids up for a nap so they could talk to Riza and Roy before they had to leave. 

"So, how was the honeymoon buddy?" Hughes smirks as he nudges Roy with his elbow.

"Shut up Maes! We already talked about this. It's been 3 months already," Roy says through gritted teeth.

"Talked about what?" Riza asks as she starts to get annoyed.

"Oh nothing dear!" Roy answers nervously.

"Why don't you just tell us the big surprise you have?" Gracia asks as she saves Roy from a potintial fight.

"Oh! Right!" Riza says as she gets focused again.

"Riza and I...Me and Riza...We...I...She...," Roy tries to say, but can't find the words.

"Roy and I are going to have a baby!" Riza says proudly.

* * *

**The End...review!**

**That's all I have to say about that...I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! DEAL!XP**


End file.
